A Change of Scenery
by Didiodo
Summary: Spoilers! After Spiderman is revealed to be Peter Parker, He is hunted down by the world's government. On the run, Peter decides a change of scenery is needed therefore he plots to escapes to allow him time to become the hero Mr Stark and the Avengers expect him to be. AU. Post Far From Home.
1. Chapter 1

**A Change of Scenery**

Summary:

Spoilers! After Spiderman is revealed to be Peter Parker, He is hunted down by the world's government. On the run, Peter decides a change of scenery is needed therefore he plots to escapes to allow him time to become the hero Mr Stark and the Avengers expect him to be.

**Chapter 1**

**A/N:**

Hello, I've not written anything in a really long time, however I watched the recent Spider-Man film and was inspired to write this about what could happen next.

This is a story of how Peter Parker gets stronger in order to better protect the world. Peter will NOT become a god or ridiculously overpowered.

Have Read.

Rate and Review!

Disclaimer: This is just a fan fiction and I don't own any of the original Marvel content… duh.

Bullets shattered the air around his head as he dodged and weaved through the abandoned building.

He didn't know how they found him… again.

The flashing lights and accompanying sirens of the New York Police department surrounded him.

His mind travelled back to all the fights he had. All the criminals that once stood where he stood; hunted. Now he joined their order as public enemy number 1.

"Peter Parker. Come out with your hands up!" The Police outside called to him, trying to get him to surrender. Not that he would of course; he knew the fate that would befall him should the government capture him.

Experiments, dissections and more experiments.

"Kid, you're going to leave here either in cuffs or a body bag. Choice is yours." Peter couldn't help himself… he laughed.

"Can you be anymore cliché?" He shouted back. Peter smiled for the first time in what felt like weeks. Ever since that damn fraud Mysterio decided to out his secret identity to world while convincing them that he was the new big bad that needed to be put down.

SHEILD was unable to help, after the 'snap', they had lost much of their official authority when they failed to stop Thanos. There was also the fact that the British had labelled him a terrorist for the all the damage the drones did.

Not they cared, but he had saved thousands of lives. Ungrateful bastards.

BANG!

The bullet storm started again. He crouched behind a pillar and put on the only thing that could save him now.

EDITH.

He gently placed Mr Starks, well his now, glasses on that contained the most powerful AI in the world.

"Hello Peter. How may I assist you?" Her delightfully robotic voice was welcomed to drown out the sound of sirens and bullets.

"I need to get out of here and to somewhere safe."

"Of course, Peter. Hold for Calculations… There is an old service entrance that accesses the disused sub way tunnels. The tunnels lead to 3.46 kilometres away to a stations platform that will lead you to the streets. "

A 3D map was displayed before his eyes of the route he would take.

"Warning! Police are preparing to breach the building."

Peter looked around once, then took off running. An explosion behind him made him want to look back however he knew he couldn't waste any time.

Parker jumped through the building and with the athleticism that only an enhanced individual could handle, dived head first down the tunnel to find his freedom elsewhere.

**1 Days Later**

Peter sat in a crappy motel room trying to plan his next move.

The shit storm of his so-called crimes that set the people of New York and most the world against him.

He thought back to all the times Spiderman had saved someone, the look of wonder and joy on their faces. He remembered swinging through the streets of the big apple being greeted by random strangers and thanking him for fighting Thanos. He remembered children wearing his mask and being an inspiration, a role model they could look up to.

Now that was gone.

When people saw him, they saw a villain.

A monster.

Freak.

When he saw his face on the screen and new his secret was out, he knew it would be bad. Thankfully he had Happy take him aunt to stay with Pepper. Aunt May was safe surrounded by Stark security.

MJ was a different story.

They had finally got together and ready to take the first step in their relationship that had already survived a life and death crisis when he became a target.

Wherever he was would be dangerous and he couldn't risk the girl of his dreams. Luckily very few people knew their relationship extended beyond class mates, so she was spared the circus his life had become.

The rest of his friends played the part of naïve youth that had no idea that Peter Parker, boy genius, was the wicked Spider-Man. Even Ned played his part well not letting on that he had known his identity months before.

Man, he missed Ned. And MJ and Aunt May and everyone else who he couldn't contact for fear of incriminating them. EDITH had already informed him about the various government agencies monitoring all his friends' communications.

Peter sat upright on the bed and picked up the complimentary notepad on the desk and started making a list of things he needed to do.

Stay off the radar.

Create a New Spider-Man suit.

Become Stronger.

Convince the Public he's innocent.

Peter reads the list to himself once over. With a sigh that seemed to express all his frustrations, he crossed out number 4. People could hate or love him. What mattered was not his popularity but his ability to protect Earth as an Avenger. Just as Mr Stark would have wanted.

He equipped EDITH again and couldn't help but feel a reliance on her. He was not strong, smart or wealthy enough to stand on his own. Not Yet.

The Mysterio fiasco showed him one thing, he had to rely on himself.

"EDITH, report on the status of your drones."

"Reporting… Drones Available – 0%. Recent damage has left 0 drones left in storage. Production Facilities available. Would you like to begin production of Drones?"

"Yes." A squadron of drones would make life much easier.

"Please input the models for Production." A dizzying long list of drones appeared in front of his eyes.

There was the standard fighter drone that he had recent experience with but there was also scout drones that were the size of fly, or the excavator drones that could move through the earth. There was even a series of production drones that can make drones themselves or nearly anything else.

Peter closed the list, he would think about specifics once he further planned.

Now he needed rest. Spiderman needed to sleep.

**The Next Day**

Peter stayed in his crappy motel room, curtains shut for fear of being identified, using EDITH to go through footage of all the history of the Avengers to try and find some flash of insight about how to get stronger.

He watched the big battles. He watched the victory celebrations.

It only served to highlight his issues; he is alone.

Alone.

Alone.

Alone… no support…. No backup.

Peter recalled Mr Stark, he may have created Iron Man solo, but he had the support of an entire Billion-dollar company.

Money.

Even in todays world of Super Heroes and Alien invasions, money was still a powerful tool. Tony Stark, a man with no supernatural abilities created Iron Man and was able to fight against the strongest monsters all through money.

Now Peter had the advantage that Mr Stark didn't; he was enhanced. He was a certified genius. He could inherit the legacy of Iron Man and even take it further. There was only one issue.

"EDITH, check my bank balance please."

"Your Remaining Balance is… $437.65" He groaned. A long way from following Mr Stark's example.

So, he needed a way make money. The quickest would be to have EDITH steal it from banks, however he would likely be caught. Governments may not have Stark tech, however they shouldn't be underestimated. They had too had been studying Alien tech.

He could get a Job, maybe the fastest pizza delivery boy ever. Or even a children's Party entertainer. Yeah right, like that would ever pay enough.

He could start a company. Hmmm. He would need to design something to sell but it could work. He wouldn't be able market any of the Stark tech recorded in EDITH though. Not that he would. Stark tech was the inheritance left for Pepper and her daughter.

So, he endeavoured to start a company. A company that would provide him with the support to needed to be the best Super Hero he could be.

How hard could it be?

**6 Hours later**

Turns out starting a company as a fugitive is harder than he thought. Not to mention deciding what he should sell. He could go into to tech, software, production, virtually anything.

After much searching of EDITH databases, Peter had decided on… nothing. He didn't know what to do so he returned to his list of four, no sorry, three objectives.

3\. Become Stronger.

How does anyone get stronger? Training, training and training.

If he wanted to step into Iron Man's shoes, he had to be better.

While he may be enhanced by the spider bite, he was still human. Therefore, his muscles should work as a human, just at a higher threshold. If an ordinary human can train their muscles through repetitive strain, then he should be able to as well. He would have to have weights that are proportionate to his strength but that's a simple problem.

For speed, most people use running, and while Spider-Man may be faster than ordinary men, without his webs, the difference is not significant. If he took to running at his full speed regularly than maybe he could get faster.

Finally, an aspect many Super Hero's seemed to ignore, except for maybe Mr Stark and Mr Banner; Intellect. He had long decided to follow Iron Mans footsteps with a suit packed with advanced technology that would be able to further enhance his innate abilities. To accomplish this, he needed to have the necessary knowledge/intellect to build and innovate.

The only question is where he could go to train in all three areas while staying off the radar of the Governments hunting him down.

"EDITH, any ideas?"

"Searching… There are 33 locations that fit your requirements."

Peter was stunned. All this head scratching and EDITH had 33 different places where he could hide and train. God, he loved EDITH.

"Display options." Peter commanded.

A detailed list appeared, and as he touched the holograms he was able to expand the list to include pictures and greater details.

The First location on the list was Wakanda. It was isolated, friendly and very high tech. The only problem is that Wakanda had started the procedure of integrating back into modern society and if they were found to be harbouring a fugitive, it would set back their international relations.

The next was a hidden Stark outpost in the middle of Sahara Desert. There would be enough food and water but hardly ideal. Next.

Another Planet. Using the connections of the 'Guardians of the Galaxy' he could arrange transport to an alien planet. Interesting and the chance to learn more about alien tech would be invaluable however he noticed there was a reference to various risks of trying to travel through the local sector including space pirates, special storms and inter-dimensional monsters. Maybe another time.

Peter starts to scan the rest of the list, looking for something… something that would give him the opportunity to change his life.

"No… No… That exists? ... No… Interesting."

Peter stopped the list and read the name that his 'peter-tingle', I mean spider sense seemed drawn to.

"Sakaar."

A/N:

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If anyone didn't get the reference, Sakaar is the planet from 'Thor Ragnarok'.

Please leave a comment to tell me if you liked or not. Any suggestions are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sakaar.

The world of the lost.

Sakaar was the dump site for the known and unknown universe which seemed to collect people and objects unwelcomed anywhere else.

_Seems appropriate_. Peter thought. While most of what was collected was trash and only the value was in the materials, it also was a centre of alien tech that if he could study would give him the advantage that he desperately needed to protect Earth.

"One man's trash is another's treasure."

Also, the fighting culture would be the perfect training tool he needed to become stronger; if he lived that is.

Peter continued to read through the reports of Thor and Hulks adventure to get a better idea of the challenges. According to the records, Sakaar had vast metal reserves (thanks to all the scrap) however little biological diversity which meant that food was scarce.

_If he decided to go there, which most likely would end up to an expedition that spanned a significant period of time (at least for him) as Sakaar, surrounded by significant spatial and temporal anomalies, meant that time functioned very differently than Earth. According to EDITH, 2 months on Sakaar was equivalent to about 1 Earth day (24 hours) although that can fluctuate. _

_A lengthy stay meant that he had to consider sustainable living and self-reliance. Maybe even growing his food. Yes… if food was scarce on Sakaar that meant it had value. If he could bring the equipment needed to start producing food, perhaps by hydroponics, then he could sell that to the locals in exchange for what he wanted such as alien tech and knowledge. _

_That means he needed to secure a base, somewhere where he wouldn't be forcibly drafted into their gladiator games. Underground? … maybe but he would be alone, building a functioning base and a food production plant was too much to accomplish by himself. He could bring others like Ned and MJ who could …. Oh yeah. Too dangerous. _

_Drones._

_Yes, drones controlled by EDITH. _

"EDITH I need drones to establish and self-sustainable underground facility in Sakaar. It will need to have the ability to grow food, build and test alien tech and have sufficient accommodations so I can live in it for a few years. Maybe a few creature comforts as well, add some books, movies, games and well anything else you think I need."

"Understood Peter. I shall begin drafting plans immediately for your approval. Reminder that construction of drones shall several weeks to fabricate depending on the size of your order." EDITH replied.

Yes, it could be done. The more he thought about the possibilities and the excitement of exploration, the more sure he was that this was the right thing to do.

Earth would be safe. There were still SHEILD and the other Avengers in emergencies and with the time difference he wouldn't be gone too long.

Peter took a few deep breaths to calm down. He had to think this through. Travelling to another world was not something to rush.

Peter found the notebook that he used previously and started another list titled 'Stuff to do'

Supplies (Food, water, Drones, EDITH, etc)

Say Goodbyes to MJ, Ned and Aunt May. + Shield.

Peter added SHEILD to this list at the last minute, he wouldn't give them any details so that he couldn't be followed or stopped but he felt a responsibility to give them a heads up at least that he would be unavailable.

Go to Sakaar.

Peter stopped. In all his planning he had forgotten the most obvious and important point; how to get there. Sakaar was not any alien planet that regular spaceships could visit, instead it was only accessible through the many portals that connected it to the known universe. Peter looked at the report EDITH was showing him again for how Thor and Hulk found themselves there.

Thor it seemed was thrown out of the Bifrost by his evil sister, the God of Death. The same Bifrost that is now destroyed due to Ragnarok.

The Hulk was flying in the Quinjet after the battle with Ultron when he passed through one of the portals leading to Sakaar.

"EDITH, how can Sakaar be a candidate for me to choose from if I can't get there?"

"Mr Stark had previously researched Hulks disappearance and found the location of a stable portal between Earth and Sakaar. It was later considered to be source of alien tech to fight off Thanos however before it could be explored, Mr Stark passed away."

"So you know where it is! I can go there!"

EDITH's reply was to project a 3D map of Europe leading to range of mountains in Scandinavia.

"A systematic drone survey discovered the portal hidden in the Kjolen Mountain range." EDITH explained.

Suddenly it was so real. He was going to go to another world. He'd been to space before, but this was different. No one trying to kill him (at least yet) and all the alien tech in the universe for him to disassemble.

With a leap off the motel bed, the most hunted man in America, started to do a victory dance.

He would be free.

**3 Weeks Later**

Peter had finally arranged for all the drones (of various types) to be built and the transport of all the supplies he would need ready in a remotely operated, invisible Quinjet that would be able to take him through the portal and to destination; Sakaar.

He only had one thing left to do.

Say goodbye to his loved ones.

He had managed a brief conversation with his Aunt, over a line that EDITH secured, where she wished him well and told him everything would be ok. That had only made it worse. Ever since he was a little boy, he could always tell when she was lying, and when Aunt May told him that it would be Ok; she had lied.

He was going to see MJ and then Ned before leaving on a plane that waited, parked on a nearby roof.

As he swung from roof to roof to MJ's neighbourhood, he tried to think of what to say. How could he explain his feelings for while also telling that he was leaving?

Perched on a roof opposite, Peter looked through MJ's window. She was at the computer, probably reading something hilarious macabre.

He used the web shooter to swing towards her flat. Griping the wall with one hand, he gently knocked on the window.

On the roof of the building, Peter sat on the ledge with his arms embracing the girl that drove crazy.

"I've missed you so much." Peter whispered to her. He moved in and gave MJ a slow kiss, savouring the sensation of her lips on his.

"Me too. Does this mean your back?" MJ asked but he could see in her eyes it more pleading. He considered that while this experience may have been hard on him, he'd disregarded the challenge it would have been on those that cared for him.

"No."

"Then you're here because…" Her voice trailed off.

"I needed to see you. Look I don't know how to say this, but I need to go away for a while. There's too much attention on me."

"Away…?"

"Yes. Far away where I won't be hunted. Where I can train to really be everything Mr Stark wanted me to be."

MJ took a few moments to reply. Looking deeply into Peters eyes as if trying to come to some decision."

"Ok."

Peter smiled. He had been prepared for a battle. The smile froze on his face as he heard what MJ said next.

"I'm coming with you."

"No!" The rejection was instantaneous; an impulse to keep her safe rising within him.

"Excuse me?" MJ's tone set Peter reeling. "Are you telling me what I can and can't do like it's Victorian England?"

"No."

"Then I'm coming."

"No!"

"Is that all you can say?" The smirk on her face seemed to relax him. He paused and took breath to better compose his next answer.

"Where I'm going is dangerous. Here your safe."

"Safety is a relative concept. I could be hit by bus or falling meteorite. Wouldn't it be safe, even logical, to be near someone who could protect me like… I don't know… Spiderman?"

"I'm only so strong." It was embarrassing for him to admit; that the great Spiderman, an Avenger who helped to save the world, wasn't strong enough.

"Than we'll be strong together."

Peter looked into her eyes, and knew without a doubt that he was in love. This beautiful woman who was willing to follow him into the unknown owned his heart. Briefly he pictured his trip to Sakaar with MJ in toe, living together, researching together… living together. Peter had to mentally shake himself and commit himself to his previous position.

"No." Peter said with finality. "The world doesn't know our relationship. You'll be safe here until I return. Then I will come back and clear my name. It will all work out, Trust me. I'm already going to have this conversation twice as I need to see Ned tonight too."

MJ took a step back out of Peters arms. Pausing to think, and then taking out her phone. As she typed away, Peter asked.

"What are you doing?" MJ didn't reply until the phone 'tinged' and she returned it to her pocket.

"MJ?" Peter said again, starting to worry.

"I solved our problem."

"What?"

"Our Problem. I want to go with you, however you stubbornly refuse my good will because of some caveman idea that I am safer here because the world doesn't know were dating. Sound right so far?"

"Yeah…" Peter said cautiously. Aware that her verbal trap was about the be launched.

"Well like I said. Problem solved." At Peter questioning look, MJ smiled and replied. "I've just posted on my Facebook and Twitter, which is being stalked by several government agencies, that we are in a relationship."

Peter was stunned. His mouth opened and closed with the intention on speech, to try and remedy the situation how his brain refused to comply. He could see it, his perfect plan to keep MJ safe was gone. Destroyed not at the hands of a villain or criminal enemy but by MJ herself. As Peter slowing, brought his thoughts together in a semi coherent manner, the outburst of indignation was suppressed and replaced by an air of defeat.

Peter didn't say anything, his only reply to MJ's checkmate, was a long sigh.

MJ walked back into his arms, the victorious smile playing across her beautiful face. "Cheer up Tiger, it's not like any of your other plans could go wrong tonight."

"Right…"

**A/N**

Hoped you liked this Chapter.

Please Comment.

The next chapter starts the actual adventure.


End file.
